Fun Times With Vegeta
by Bleedingshells
Summary: A series of lemon one shots where I have sex with Vegeta in different scenarios and settings. Rated M for lots of sex and language.


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! So, I've never actually written a lemon before but I've been rewatching DBZ lately and realized how much of a crush I still have on Vegeta. Ugh, everything about him is just so attractive, even if he is short haha. So I decided to write a lemon where him and I have sex in different scenarios. In this story, I am a half-human, half-Saiyan woman named Eggy for future reference. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Shower

It was an ordinary night for Vegeta and I. Almost every night we had dinner together in his house and this night was no different. I had cooked sirloin steak and mashed potatoes for the two of us and we were just finishing up.

Vegeta pushed his plate towards the middle of the table, indicating that he was finished with his meal **.**

"That was quite good, woman." He said to me afterwards **.** Yes, he still calls me woman, much to my chagrin but I try to ignore it.

"Thanks, Vegeta." I replied. "What now?" I asked.

"What now, woman? I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. You should be getting home." He said.

For some reason, this sparked an idea in my head **.** Though Vegeta and I had been hanging out for a while, we had yet to make it past a simple kiss and to me, I was ready to take it to the next level **.**

"You're going to take a shower, huh? You know, the water in my house has stopped working recently so I actually can't shower there at the moment." I said, hoping to incite him **.**

"Well, what do you expect me to do about that, woman?" He replied **,** his nose scrunching up.

I gave him the wide, puppy dog eyes and said "Maybe I could use your shower? Maybe even shower...with you?" I asked, this time my voice became a bit more suggestive sounding.

My scheme appeared to start working as Vegeta's face began to form a smirk **.**

"Not a horrible idea, woman. Come into the bathroom with me." Said Vegeta.

I followed him to his bathroom, it was small but still had enough room for the two of us. He reached into the shower and turned the water on. However, I noticed that the water was on a setting that wasn't hot enough. I don't know about you, but I like my showers almost boiling hot.

Quickly, I turned the dial to a hotter setting and Vegeta looked at me with slight disgust.

"What are you doing, woman?" He asked.

"The setting you had it on wasn't nearly hot enough for me, Vegeta." I replied.

He scowled at my reply but I guess in his mind, it wasn't worth arguing.

"Whatever, woman. Take your clothes off." He said.

Vegeta pulled off his own blue bodysuit, leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

He looked absolutely amazing, I already knew us Saiyans were ripped but he was like an Adonis. It was hard for me not to stare.

I took my clothes off too, leaving me in just my pink bra and panties. I could tell he didn't want me to see, but I caught Vegeta staring at me quite a bit.

Soon after, Vegeta pulled off his boxers, revealing a delicious looking dick. It was already big despite him not even being hard.

I took off my bra and panties, now we were both completely naked.

Vegeta got into the shower before me and stood there.

"What are you waiting for, woman? Get in the shower!" He demanded.

Following his orders, I got in. I grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted it onto a sponge.

"Wanna wash me?" I asked Vegeta teasingly, giggling as I did.

He smirked at me like he had earlier.

"I actually would, woman." He replied, taking the sponge out of my hand.

He began rubbing the sponge onto my body, first playing it safe with my arms and upper chest area.

But quickly, he went into darker territory. He began rubbing body wash onto my tits, legs and ass. He even started going to my pussy.

I tried not to moan but I couldn't help it. Vegeta definitely noticed this as he continued to wash me.

He was moving very fast as he put down the sponge and placed his index finger onto my clit, rubbing it for a while.

Obviously, the clit is every woman's weak spot and I couldn't even try to hide the moans now.

"Oh my god, Vegeta. You're going to make me cum." I said, moaning.

He didn't say anything and instead continued his work down there.

He placed two fingers near my opening and started to fuck me with them. He was gentle at first but quickly started fingering me more roughly.

"Bend over, woman." He commanded and I definitely listened.

After bending over, Vegeta continued to finger me, even going faster and adding more fingers to the mix.

My pussy juices began to flow and they were streaming down my legs at this point.

"I see you like what I'm doing to you, you little slut. Now I'm going to do something you'll like even more." Said Vegeta.

And boy, was he right. He crouched down so his face could be in line with my pussy.

He began to fuck me with his tongue and licked all over my pussy lips and clit. More of my juices continued streaming down my legs as he did this.

"Yes, daddy. Lick my fucking pussy, I love it so much!" I yelled as he ate me out.

When he was finished, I stood up again and he began to kiss me. His tongue was going all the way down my throat, his hands were groping and sucking onto my tits, they were turning purple and I was enjoying every second of our make out session under the hot, steamy shower.

I ran my fingers through his wet hair, our hot, naked bodies pressed up against each other. I could feel his dick rubbing against the front of my pussy.

I couldn't help but look down and notice how hard his dick has gotten. It grew to a huge length as well, I started to rub it with my hand.

"Suck my dick for me, Eggy." He said in an authoritative tone. At this point, I was under his complete control and would've done whatever he asked.

I got onto my knees and spit onto his dick, then wrapped my lips around the head. Soon, his entire dick was in my mouth and I was sucking him off.

I looked straight into his eyes as I did this and I could tell it was driving him absolutely crazy.

"You're my dirty fucking whore." He said as he started to caress my hair while I was sucking his dick. It felt really good.

After sucking onto his huge dick for a while, his cum squirted right onto my tongue and I swallowed it whole.

I got up and we started making out again.

"Give me a few more minutes and I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, Eggy." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded, "Yes, daddy." I replied.

Minutes passed and Vegeta was ready.

"Bend over for me again and let me fuck you like the slut you are." He demanded.

I bent over for him and he began smacking my ass cheeks, leaving them completely red.

Without any hesitation, Vegeta pushed his cock right into my pussy. He began to fuck me, gentle and slow. However, this didn't last long as he quickly got a lot more tough with me, making my eyes tear up and me moan uncontrollably.

"You love being fucked like this, don't you, you fucking slut?" Vegeta asked rhetorically as he continued to give me rough sex.

I was screaming and moaning too much to even respond but he had to have known the answer was yes.

Vegeta continued to fuck me, he seemed like he was never going to run out of steam and I honestly didn't want him to ever stop.

However, all good things must come to an end as Vegeta pulled his dick out of me.

"Hmm, where should I cum, Eggy?" He asked, holding his dick in his hand.

I pointed at my tits, they were still purple from him and my nipples were hard from being exposed for so long.

He must have thought this was a great idea as he unleashed his load right onto my tits. I licked it all off and we kissed one last time for the night.


End file.
